Kyle
Kyle is the main protagonist of Kyle's Secret Lives and posses many magical powers and is an Avatar of many spieces: Phoenix, Gargoyle, Oberon's Children, Kitsune, Heart of Earth and the Sixth Horcrux. Appearance His clothes are simmiler to Yin Yang Light and Dark ''and has black hair. Personality He is shown to be brave and selfless but can be sturbbon at times when it comes to secrets. Powers, Skills and Abilities He has many magical powers then normal Wizards. Human Magic *Magic: During his time with the Gargoyles he learned how to do Magical abilities *Time Travel: He learned to travel through time using the Phoenix Gate. *Spell Casting: He is able to cast spells from his spell books. *Wu Xing Manipulation: He is able to master the five elemants. *Elemental Recomposition: Able to combine his elemants. *Ninja Magic: His powers are simmiler to Shinigami. *Potion Creation: He is able to create potions in vials. *Chi Magic: He is able to use magic with Chi. *Magical Beam Emission: He is able to shoot magical beams from his hands. *Magic Aura: He is able to use his magical aura like Gwen uses her Mana. *Omni-Magic: Near the end he will have The ability to '''use all forms of magic'. *Elemental Magic: He has the power to use Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Air, Earth and Thunder. *Transcendent Mage Physiology: In the finale he will become the Phoneix he was ment to be. *Illusion-Casting: He is able to cast Illusions to confuse his enemies. *Magic Ball Projection: He is able to shoot magic balls from his hands. *Magical Wing Manifestation: He is able to create magical wings from his back. *Magical Wall Generation: He is able to create a wall to protect himself from his enemies. *Mystical Martial Arts: He is able to use magic while fighting. *Psionic Magic: He is able to use Psycic powers while using Magic. *Magic Arrows: Thanks to the Phoenix Eye he is able to use arrows to strike at far away enemies. *Magical Entity Physiology: After destroying Domnius Ad Tenebras he is able to make himself more powerful by fusing with his Phoenix powers. *Magic Manifestation: When he uses his magic it's always Green, but when the Phoniex it turns Orange. *Mana Manipulation: Like Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 he can use his powers to move objects or create shields. *Cosmic Fire Mimicry: When under the control of the Phoenix his body was entierly made up of comic fire. *Fire Armor: Can create armor out fire for his body. *Cosmic Fire Manipulation: Can control fire from space. *Psychic Fire Constructs: Can create anything out of fire. *Psycho-Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation: Can make wings out of fire from his mind. *Cosmic Symbiosis: Was chosen by the Phoenix years ago as a child. *Pyrokinetic Regeneration: He can regenrate himself through fire. *Grand Flame: Can Control massive fire and becomes semi-immortal. *Phoenix Physiology: He has the power to transform into the Phoenix itself and can use all it's powers. *Air Manipulation: He has the power to control air. *Aeroportation: He can teleport through Air. *Air Mimicry: He can tranform into Air. *Aerokinetic Invisibility: He can tranform inivsible from Air. *Air Aura: He surrounds himself in air. *Air Generation: He can release air. *Wind Generation: He can generate wind like tornados. *Pure Wind Manipulation: He can manipulate the purest of air. *Earth Manipulation: He can control Earth. *Crystal Manipulation: He can control Crystals. *Metal Manipulation: He can control Metal. *Ash Manipulation: He can control Ash. *Magma Manipulation: He can control lava. *Golem Creation: He can create creatures like the Golem. *Salt Manipulation: He can control Salt. *Glass Manipulation: He can control Glass. *Plastic Manipulation: He can control Plastic. *Sand Manipulation: He can control Sand. *Terraportation: He can teleport through Earth. *Pure Earth Manipulation: He can control the purest of Earth. *Fire Manipulation: He can control fire. *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Solar Manipulation: He can control aspects from the Sun. *Holy Fire Manipulation: He can control fire from Heaven. *Inflammation: He can burn anything and anyone. *Melting: He can melt certin objects. *Plasma Manipulation: He can control the plasma. *Volatile Constructs: He can create and launch bombs. *Self-Detonation: He can explode himself and recover. *Thermal Manipulation: He can control the tempeature. *Pyroportation: He can teleport through fire. *Water Manipulation: He can control Water. *Aquatic Adaptation: He is able to survive underwater. *Aquatic Respiration: He can breath both air and water. *Dehydration: He can absorb water into his body. *Hydroportation: He can teleport through water. *Water Mimicry: He can transform his body into water. *Water Generation: He can create water. *Holy Water Manipulation: He can control the purest water. *Quintessence Force: He can create lighting from his own body. *Electricity Manipulation: He can control electricty. *Activation & Deactivation: He is able to switch on and off devices. *Electricity Absorption: He can absorb electricty. *Electricity Mimicry: He can transform his body into pure electricty. *Electrical Transportation: He can teleport through Electricity. *Divine Lightning Manipulation: He can control heaven lightning. *Ice Manipulation: He can control the Ice. *Ice Breath: He can breath ice like his fire. *Freezing: He can lower the tempature. *Snow Manipulation: He can control the snow. *Ice Beam Emission: He can shoot beams of Ice. *Ice Generation: He can create ice. *Ice Absorption: He can absorb the ice. *White Light Manipulation: He can control the purest light. *Light Manipulation: He can control light. *Force-Field Generation: He can create force fields. *Energy Beam Emission: He can shoot energy beams. *Light Absorption: He can absorb the light. *Light Generation: He can become the light. *Cloaking: He can make people and objects invisible. *Banishment: He can banish evil with his magic. *Gravity Manipulation: He can control gravity. Heart of Earth It has been shown that with his power, Kyle or the Regents have the abilities of: *Reality Warping. *Glamouring/Shape-shifting. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Create zones where the reality follows his wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, he or she automatically become part of its reality. *Endow other beings with unique abilities and powers. *Give objects and animals unusual abilities, such as the ability to talk. *Super speed and Super strength (Napoleon and Khor). *Generate rays or beams of pure yellowish-green-colored energy (Shagon). *Telekinesis-telekinetically move, levitate, control and manipulate inanimate objects and people with the mind. *Have power over the six natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Aether and Nether. Following the examples of all other mystical Hearts shown, Kyle can also probably open folds in time and teleport, as well as have the power to create impenetrable prison bubbles. Gargoyle Powers After the Mirror incedent he can transform into a gargoyle and his magic is more powerful. *Camouflage: He can beld into the enviroment. *Dermal Armor: His skin is like an armor and can protect himself from like bullets. *Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. *Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself whenever he transforms. *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Night Vision: He can see in the dark. *Wallcrawling: He can climb up walls using his nails. *Wing Manifestation: He can use wings to glide like the gargoyles. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. Phoenix Powers After the incedent he has the powers of a Phoenix and is a lot more powerful in this form. *Aerial Adaptation: He can surive the Air from higher ground. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Fire Manipulation: He can control fire *Fire Armor: He can use fire as an armor to protect himself. *Fire Aura: He can surrounded himself in fire. *Fire Mimicry: He becomes one with fire and made up from his body *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Healing Tears: He can heal others with his tears. *Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself through his fire. *Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and disases. Weapons *Grimorum Arcanorum: A magical spell book that allows to use his spells. *Eye of Odin: A magical crystal who gains a sorcerer or human greater power to those who wear it. *Phoenix Gate: A magical object that allows him to travel through time. *Eclipse Scythe: his Ninja Weapons when he helps the turtles. *Phoenix Eye: A group of arrows that are linked with his powers. *The Phoenix Claws: A pair of swords that are proven useful in battle. *Hamato Spell Book: His second spell book that was given as a gift from Splinter. Family *Verdona (Great-Grandmother on his mother's side) *Hamato Yūta (Grandfather on his father's side) *Titania (Grandmother on his father's side) *Fuchūina (Grandfather on his mother's side) *Kitsune (Grandmother on his mother's side) *Tiger Claw (Real Father) *Alpoex (Real Mother) *Zeref (Twin Brother) *Mozenrath (Half-Brother) *Sadira (Half-Sister) *Master Splinter (Uncle) *Karai (Cousin) *Leonardo (Adopted Cousin) *Raphael (Adopted Cousin) *Donatello (Adopted Cousin) *Michelangelo (Adopted Cousin) *Fox (Aunt) *David Xanatos (Uncle In Law) *Nerissa (Aunt) *Kirby Crossnic (Uncle) *Alex (Cousin) *Alexander Fox Xanatos (Cousin) *Mystique (Adopted Mother) *Sabertooth (Adopted Father) *Dylan (Foster Brother) *Nightcrawler (Foster Brother) *Graydon Creed (Foster Brother/Arch enemy) *Rogue (Adopted/Foster Sister) Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Avatars Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Adopted Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Hearts Category:Gargoyles Category:Oberon's Children Category:Phoenix Category:Kitsunes Category:Leaders Category:Horcruxes